Breaking
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Penelope Garcia gets sick while away on a case with the team. There will be team caretaking and I just wanted to write it.
1. Chapter 1

" Are you coming down with something Garcia?" JJ asked when she heard her friend sniffle while sitting at her computer in the police precinct. Penelope was reaching into her skirt pocket for a handkerchief quickly. " I just feel like I might need to sneeze for a moment JJ." She sniffed a little to try to fight the urge.

" All right as long as you're sure that's it."

" It is this itch is insane." Her eyes were a little watery and her breath hitched.

" I have some antihistamines." Reid said.

" Thank you boy genius. There must be something here in the precinct that is bothering my nose."

He smiled. " It is rather dusty." He agreed.

" Oh dust , that's what it is." " Excuse me." " Hachoo." She felt better for a moment but then her nose began to tickle again. " Not another sneeze."

He handed her a blister pack of pills.

" Hachieww." " I can't stop."She managed to swallow one of the pills with some water before a third sneeze began to build." Ahhchoo." " I never sneeze three times in a row." Her hand rubbed her nostrils under her handkerchief for a moment as she fought off a fourth one.

" How about we step outside for a moment?" Reid suggested.

" That might help thank you." Her eyes were watery and she knew she needed to be away from the dust .

He took her arm and they went outside. " Thank you." Her face fell a little . " Achoo." " This is getting out of control." She sniffed. " I'b away from the dust but yet I still want to sneeze."

She blew her nose quietly.

" Maybe it's something else Garcia."

" I was fine when we left Quantico."

" I know but germs can strike at any time."

" I know it just feels like I need one more really good sneeze for some reason."

" I can't help you with that."

" I know I just need to wait ha here a moment ."

" Okay."

Penelope stood there a moment and thought come on sneeze already. " Heachooo."

" Did that help?"

" Some but I still feel like I have a little tickle."

" Maybe it's more than an allergy."

" Well something is making me feel like I might want to sneeze again definitely." She sniffed and rubbed her nostrils with a fresh handkerchief from the other pocket of her skirt for a minute.

" Okay."

" I don't feel bad my nose just wants to achoo sneeze right now."

JJ walked outside then and asked " Are you still sneezing Pen?"

She sighed. " I can't shake it." " Heachoo."

" Why don't you go back to the hotel and rest, things are getting close to wrapping up for the day here."

" Yeah that's probably a good idea."

" I'll see if Morgan or someone can drive you."

" Thank you that's sweet."

Derek came out just as she had to sneeze again. " Achiew."

" Bless you BabyGirl, I think we need to get you to the hotel and tucked in."

She sniffed. " Thadks that's sweet angelfish."

" It's probably just a little bit of a cold and you'll feel better after a nap."


	2. Chapter 2

A short time later at the hotel:

Derek and Penelope went to the room they were sharing. He opened the door with a soft click.

" Let's get you comfortable sweetness."

" I feel all sniffly and just gross right now." Penelope blew her nose quietly.

" Well why don't you change into something more comfortable before you take a nap for a while?"

" I can do that , I just need my pajamas from my go bag ." She reached in and pulled out some dark blue pajamas with little moons and stars on them that looked like they were soft and also well worn.

" These make me feel all snug. I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom to undress for a few minutes.

" Take all the time you need I'll be right here." Derek reached into his own go bag and found some cold medicine that he kept a few packages of in case he needed it in the field and got one out. She might take some of this with some of the bottled water in the rooms refrigerator when she had changed her clothes.

Penelope came out a few minutes later looking runny nosed and tired. She had taken her makeup off and her face looked a little pale without the color on it. " Okay i'm ready for nap tibe." She blew her nose again quietly.

" Why don't you try some of these DayQuil gel caps and see if they help while you sleep? I'll see if I can find you some juice and some soup for later when you wake up." " That will help you feel better." He kissed her forehead gently in a quick way to check for fever.

" How can I not with you here taking care of me and giving me all kinds of love?" She smiled.

" It won't be just me silly girl. The whole team will probably be checking on you too."

" I know." She took the medicine Derek had given her with some water and then she said " Would you get something out of the left pocket of my go bag for me?"

" Sure anything honey."

She smiled. " Thank you," It was a small stuffed Tigger toy and Derek could tell it had been hugged a lot. He smiled a little.

" There you are, now you curl up with your friend there and get some rest so this cold can start working it's way out of your system angel."

" I will. I think some sweet dreams will help me feel a lot better." She took off her glasses and put her eye mask on before moving to face the opposite wall in the room. Her body relaxed a few minutes later and Derek opened a file to get some paperwork done while he was keeping an eye on her in the room. He reminded himself to get her apple juice and crushed ice as well as finding some soup without meat in it. There had to be a place that made a good vegetable one here somewhere. But that could wait a while. She needed some good sleep first.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later : Penelope woke up and sniffled a little. She pulled off her sleep mask and blinked for a moment when she saw that JJ was there on the opposite bed reading a book.

" Where's Derek?" She said softly.

" He went downstairs to find some soup for you and some juice. He'll be back in a few minutes, how are you feeling Pen?"

" Like I still can't breathe through my nose. The cold medicine did help the sneezy feeling though." She sat up a little and reached for a tissue.

JJ handed her the Tigger toy. " He fell off of the bed when you moved in your sleep, looks like he is an old but good friend." She smiled

" I got him when I was 10. I liked tigers that year and my stepfather found him and said since he couldn't give me the real thing for my birthday that he hoped Tigger would be okay." " And he was, I haven't told many people that story."

JJ patted her arm gently . " There are some things that are hard. Will has a hard time talking about his dad. Though he does make amazing chocolate cake with coconut in the middle and says that makes him think of home."

" I know I should share more. It's just that I feel responsible for what happened even though one of my brothers doesn't say it was. Something I just need to handle in my own way." She blinked a moment behind her glasses.

JJ reached over and hugged her friend. " Do you even know how strong you are Penelope? I have always admired that about you as well as your big open ready to give heart. I thought you needed to hear that today and right now."

" Oh JJ I don't know what to say. Except thank you for being my friend." She was quiet for a moment as there was a gentle knock on the door.

" I'll get it." JJ said . " It's probably Morgan with the food. He was getting me a grilled cheese sandwich with extra pickles."

Penelope smiled. " You like those when you find a good one."


	4. Chapter 4

JJ opened the door for Derek as he walked into the room with a paper bag and a small plastic bottle of apple juice in his hands. " How is she feeling?"

" Less sneezy but still congested." JJ said softly. " She's awake now."

" Good maybe the nap helped with some of it."

He walked over to the bed that Penelope was sitting up on. " Hey sweetness I brought you some apple juice and some soup to try. I found tomato basil downstairs."

He opened the paper bag. " Here's your sandwich JJ with extra pickles."

She smiled. " I think i'll head back to my room and eat. If you need anything Derek call me okay?"

He nodded . " I will thanks ."

She smiled and headed out the door.

" She is an amazing friend." Penelope said as she slowly began to eat the soup .

" Did you get something for yourself?"

" I have a turkey sandwich. "

" Okay I just wanted to make sure you were eating too."

He smiled for a moment . " You're sick sweetness and yet you're worrying about me eating. You have a big heart silly girl."

" Well i just wanted to make sure you think about you while you want to fuss over me." She finished most of the soup. " I think I feel like a shower. My eucalyptus shower gel might help my head open up and might help me sleep some more as well."

Derek nodded. " Sounds good you should do what helps you feel better right now. I'll be here in the room . I have some reading that I want to do anyway." He pulled a paperback out of one of his go bag pockets. It was one of Rossi's about hostage negotiation and he found it interesting.

Penelope smiled. " I'll see you in a little while and I will save you some hot water."

" I know you will, go take care of you ."

She smiled. " You are being so sweet . Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy right now."

Derek gave her a hug. " That's what friends do."

" Yes it is." Penelope went to the bathroom with her robe in her hand for over her pajamas. She liked warm fuzzy things after a shower sometimes and when she wasn't at full speed as well. She hoped she could kick this thing soon because she knew the team needed her to be better in order to work.

It was just a headcold that she hoped nobody else caught . JJ had the boys at home and she didn't want anyone else to feel this miserable.

She went into the bathroom and closed the door before undressing slowly and turning on the shower. She stepped in and squirted some of her shower gel onto her scrubbie. Then she stood there a moment waiting to see if the eucalyptus made her feel sneezy at all. It had been a few hours since her last attack after all.

She inhaled slowly and her nose began to itch a little bit. She sniffed softly and began to wash her body slowly. She felt less germy and gross at least.

She felt one sneeze coming on and figured she could let it out in here. " Achoo." That felt better and the itch in her nose was gone for the moment . That scent always opened her head when she needed it. She kept it around for herself and the team as just a remedy.

She didn't feel like washing her hair so she just did her body and shaved her legs while in there. Now she felt clean enough to go to bed and sleep. Derek was being so wonderful by staying close to her. It warmed her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later : Penelope moved back to the back of the plane around where Derek and Dave sat usually . She saw that the couch was empty and after she got a blanket out of her go bag with a leopard print pattern on it she sat down with it over her feet.

" How are you feeling Penelope?" Dave asked.

" Still not quite able to breathe through my nose completely but better than I was. I think when I get home a good bath with some eucalyptus oil and lavender will help me feel better."

He patted her hand. " That and some sleep will do wonders in your own bed."

" Yes it will."

Penelope had a box of tissues out on the couch beside her in case she needed them.

Derek came from the kitchen with two mugs of tea and handed her one. " This should help sweetness. I put some honey in for you even though you like the flavor."

" Why thank you my hunk of dark mocha that's so sweet of you ." She smiled and then swallowed some of the hot drink slowly .

Derek walked by her to his seat. " I'll be right here if you need anything okay."

" All right, I am going to have my tea and just relax back here. This couch is so soft." Penelope put on her IPod quietly after she had finished her tea and Adele singing Chasing Pavements could be heard.

Rossi said " Penelope picks her music by her mood. Adele is when she is trying to escape from the world for a while."

" She has it harder than we do. Sometimes what is on her screens can be hard on her heart since it's so big." Derek said.

" And I think she gets lonely . Since Kevin left her she hasn't even thought of having a friend."

" That's her business . She knows i'm there when she needs me."

" I know, I wonder if some time at Little Creek would help her feel better."

" Ask her, she hasn't had a turn at your cabin yet. She might like it."

" I will when we land. She could stop at her house and get her bath things and whatever. I have a big tub in one of the bathrooms."

" I just want BabyGirl to heal and give herself some time for a change. She does enough for everyone else in her world so it's her turn."


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope was walking to her car in the bureau parking lot slowly and she heard footsteps come up beside her. She turned and saw David Rossi there.

" Kitten do you have any plans for the long weekend?"

" I'm hoping sleep and to get rid of this not so friendly bug that has invaded my nasal passages why?"

" Well I was thinking you might like a change of scenery. We can stop by your place and you can get those bath things that you wanted and whatever else and then you could come to Little Creek with me and get some rest and healing."

" That's very sweet of you but do you really want sniffly and sometimes sneezy me at your fortress spreading germs all around?"

" I wouldn't ask if i couldn't handle it. Besides I have a cat who thinks he owns the place named Blackie . You'll get along just fine. He'll cuddle with you when you need it."

" Well now a kitty and seeing your secret. Now I am very intrigued. Sure i'll go with you. I think some time for me is long overdue."

He squeezed her hand gently. " Good we'll get your things from your apartment and be on our way. I know some Italian Wedding Soup will help you feel a lot better. "

" Well i'm about to find out. This is so sweet of you , thank you so much."

" You're welcome and you haven't had a turn yet to visit."

" I don't go out in the field very often so I don't get banged up like some of the team can. This will be my turn to be taken care of for a little while." " Just remind me to tell Derek."

" I did or rather I mentioned I was going to ask." " He said he hoped you would go and take some time for you because you give so much to everyone else."

" That's my angelfish."

Then they left to head to her apartment to get her things and after that they went to Little Creek .

" I get a foster kitty next week. Leo needs some time out of the shelter where I volunteer. He was the smallest of a litter of kittens and so far hasn't had much interest. Which is a shame because he is a sweetheart just needs to warm up to people more. His name is because well he looks like a little lion."

" You'll give him some love and a good place to stay."

" Can you keep him?"

" If I finish fostering him and there is no interest then yes I can fill out the paperwork. When my Sadie went last year I wasn't sure I wanted another kitty but maybe now is the time. I had her before I came on board at the BAU. She loved Hotch even though she made him sneeze." " I could use some company at home so I think i'll see about keeping Leo. Thank you."

He patted her arm. " You're welcome. I know this cat will be perfect with you Penelope."

Then she was quiet on the drive with her IPod playing softly. She liked her Stevie Nicks when she was working through something .

An hour or so later Dave's truck crunched into his driveway.

Penelope blinked when she saw the house. " You do have a fortress, I knew it." She smiled.

" Come inside with me and see it kitten."

" And your door is green?"

" Yes it is the previous owner liked the color. I didn't want to change it when I bought the cabin." He shrugged.

" This is so not just a cabin. I may need pictures."

" All right just as long as you only show the team."

" Of course. I promise I know you have well fans of your books and all."


	7. Chapter 7

**After Penelope had been at Dave's for a while she went to the room that he said was hers with her zebra printed overnight bag. She opened a door that was in one corner across from the queen sized bed and found a copper colored claw foot bathtub with a robe that had some stars on it and looked very soft and warm. She walked in and slipped off the skirt and top that she had worn to the office that was a ruby red color and then saw some eucalyptus and cinnamon scented bath foam beside the tub in a small basket. She turned on the water and listened to it begin to fill the tub. Then she squirted a little of each foam into it and stepped into the warm water. There was an IPod dock nearby too with what looked like a new iPod waiting for her. . She smiled and pressed the play button before she pulled her hair up into a ponytail on top of her head.**

 **There were tissues on the edge as well. She smiled when she heard the first song play. " Blackbird" by The Beatles. Her hand wandered to the base of her neck where a tiny outline of a bird was tattooed. Someday she would go and get it filled in. Her brother had done it for her mom once upon a time. She wondered if he still had his steady clientele at his place on the Vegas strip. Her eyes closed for a moment and she sniffled softly as the eucalyptus opened her head.**

 **Dave wandered by when he heard water running and figured she couldn't resist that tub. Even if he had gotten this place for a woman who had never seen it he was glad his team did from time to time. He decided to start a fire for afterwards. He knew he had fresh mushrooms and some extra barley so he decided to make a pot of soup with a little vegetable broth and cream in it. He had some crusty bread and some things for a salad too. Soup would be healing for her and he was hungry for his sisters recipe himself. He made it when he thought of Regina.**

 **He knew she would like the music he had picked and be impressed that he had an IPod. Blackie came over and rubbed against his leg.**

" **Oh it's time for your tuna snack. One minute you little rascal." Dave said softly and gave the cat some canned tuna in his food bowl with a little dry. " There you are. I need to cook some human food for your new friend Penelope."**

 **The cat purred softly and Dave smiled. " She's stolen your heart already. Good then maybe you can help hers heal. That's why she is here."**

 **Then he started to make the soup for them both. He had it simmering when she came out and was just putting a fresh log on his fire.**

 **Penelope's face was makeup free and she was wrapped in the robe he and found for her with some frog printed slippers and her pajamas under it in deep blue.**

" **This feels all toasty and something smells amazing."**

" **I made creamy mushroom soup, my sisters recipe. Come over to the table and we'll eat it."**

" **How did you know that's one of the ones that I love?"**

" **I listen when people talk. I haven't made it in a while so I hope I remembered it. But you can let me know what you think. There's a little barley in it too."**


	8. Chapter 8

" So how did you decide to buy this place or build it?" Penelope asked after they had finished soup and some bread for their dinner.

" Actually it was when I was retired. I was dating a woman at the time but she didn't stick around to see it. My first two books paid for this and the property."

" There is a gate at the other end of the lane. Two retired federal attorneys from the Department of Justice are out here as well as a celebrity chef. So my neighbors are more high profile than me." He shrugged.

" It's beautiful here and so peaceful. I can see why you like it and why people come here for healing."

" Thank you ."

Blackie was sprawled out on Penelope's feet under the blanket she had over them.

" I think that he will miss you when you go back home."

" He's a sweetheart . Maybe i'll have to visit him now and then and well you."

" You're always welcome Penelope. "

She smiled . " That's sweet of you. I'll keep the invitation in mind."

" Good."

For a few minutes the fire crackled in the room as they sat there in silence.

" I don't know if I showed you the whole place before so why don't we do it now?"

" All right though I may get lost in that huge bed in the room where i'm sleeping."

Dave laughed. " I like my friends to be comfortable."

They walked back the hall for a moment .

" Through that door is the balcony . It has a jacuzzi on it if you feel like a nice soak while you're here."

" The other door is the bedroom Morgan has stayed in once or twice. He painted the bathroom that you're using last time he was here for me."

" Oh I wondered who liked the copper color that matches that amazing tub." " It seems like you with the dark green in there."

" I like to change things up now and then. My housekeeper never knows what she will find when she comes in to clean. Usually when i'm away with the team."

She nodded. " I like any color but you know that . The door to my lair might need a new paint color I think. Maybe when I go back to work again. The yellow on it is getting dingy looking. "

" That sounds like a good idea."

" Derek surprised me and put the yellow on one weekend . He does things like that."

" He cares about you ."

" I know. I kind of wonder if I should expect a surprise visit from him while i'm here ."

" If you want to call him go ahead. I told the team that they could call my phone while you're here ."

"That way yours can have a rest."

" That's nice. It doesn't get much down time."

( Part one of an update)


	9. Chapter 9

Penelope sat on the big couch in Dave's living room with Blackie curled by her feet. She ran her hand gently over the cat's head. " Nothing better than a good kitty sometimes."

" I'm finding that out. He stays close when I have had a bad one or i'm tired. Never thought I would be a cat person but he has converted me ." Dave said

" Well I think everyone has the right pet for them. Sometimes you just need to know that ." She smiled

" Tell me if this is too personal but did you ever want a family Penelope?"

" Well I have the team. I thought maybe with Kevin but then I realized it was better that we hadn't. He was still too dependent on his mom's approval about everything and I don't think I fit her vision of a daughter in law."

" I hope that wasn't too painful. My blunt Italian side surfaces sometimes when it shouldn't."

" You're my friend who invited me to his home to rest and feel better. I don't think that makes anything off limits."

Dave touched her hand. " You're welcome here anytime. When you get your kitty bring him out, Blackie would enjoy a new friend."

" Thank you. I will have to do that after Leo settles in with me a bit first. Sometimes rescue pets can be a little skittish until they realize they are staying with someone who adopts them. I think they just feel alone."

" Well I can't imagine any living creature not being comfortable with you Kitten. You have such a big heart and you take people into it right away. You even learned to like me after well that really rocky start that we had."

She touched his arm gently . " I was far from at my best then either. You've been so kind and sweet since that happened and I know it was you who put a certain bottle of rum in my lair after it ended with Kevin. Reid said it was Morgan but he usually gets me cookie dough ice cream when i'm sad."

" I wanted to help you feel better then just like now. You are a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you on his arm."

" Even you?"

He blinked. " Well you have a way of getting to the heart of things don't you ?"

" I have just had feelings. I'm not seeing anyone for a reason because there is only one man I want to see mon loup."

" My wolf?" He looked at her for a moment

" You have a quality about you in how you protect your pack and worry about them. Maybe it's the Marine in you as well."

He smiled at her.

" I do like Kitten though."

" The Italian is gattina."

She smiled. " Gattina." " I'll remember that ."

He found himself moving toward her slowly and then gently kissing her lips.

" Oh my." Her face flushed and then she smiled. "I hope you don't get this cold or whatever it is that I have."

" If I do I do, your germs might not work that fast on this Italian anyway."

Her hand ran over his beard. " It's so soft. I wondered."

" I take care to keep it that way, I thought you would know since well Morgan has had them off and on."

" Derek is a different thing. I love him as my best friend and we flirt to break tension at work but that's all. He can't see past Tia right now anyway. And I am happy for him."

" Good I wonder what he would think of us. "

" When we're ready i'll tell him before we tell the team."

" That's fair and it seems right. He should know first,but right now you are here to feel better so if he visits we will go with that."

" All right. As long as i can hug you."

" I would never say no to that Penelope."


	10. Chapter 10

Dave decided to make Penelope some banana pancakes for breakfast the next day. He knew she liked them with a little peanut butter when she was stressed or working through something. So they sounded like a good idea with her cold.

He was among the batter and getting his griddle heated up when he heard her footsteps coming down the hall followed by Blackie.

She said" Morning, something smells very good out here. And you made me breakfast? How sweet."

" I felt like pancakes this morning. You like banana ones and I mixed some raspberry for myself. You like almond milk right?"

" Yes my stomach doesn't agree with the regular kind. I thought only Derek knew that about me."

" I know you only eat non dairy ice cream when you indulge. So it wasn't hard to figure out that you're sensitive to dairy."

She smiled. " I can't wait to taste them but I think Sir Blackie wants his kitty crunchies."

" All right." Dave got some of his cats dry food and a little canned cat food and mixed them in his bowl. He also gave him fresh water. " There you are."

The cat meowed and then went to his food dish where a crunching sound was heard a few seconds later.

" I'll check his litter later." Dave washed his hands and went back to the pancakes.

Then they sat down to eat together.

" Derek called last night and said he might visit for a little while today . Tia wanted to catch up on some paperwork but he will meet her for dinner later."

" That sounds good. I'll get a nice shower and find some nice clothes to wear. I think I have something purple in my bag."

" I'm sure he will be glad you're feeling better."

" Maybe I just needed to slow down and take some time with a good friend." She patted Dave's arm with a smile.

" I've heard this place has healing properties. Maybe it's true."


End file.
